


Зависимость

by LaFer



Category: Bionicle - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Drama, Love/Hate, M/M, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaFer/pseuds/LaFer
Summary: AU. Тоа Метру отстояли Метру Нуи и сумели вернуть всех Маторанов из стазиса. Однако Тоа Ликан слишком долго находился в плену у Тёмных Охотников, а бывший Тоа Нидики выжил, но так и не смог забыть, почему предал Метру Нуи. Вечное соперничество, непонимание, предательство, вражда, личная ненависть, неистовое влечение, вопрос ответственности, совести, Долга и Судьбы — лишь малая толика того, что происходит между ними, и на фоне интриги амбициозного Затенённого это превращается в невероятную связь, слишком тесную для двух врагов — Тоа и Тёмного Охотника...
Relationships: Lhikan/Nidhiki, Nidhiki/Lhikan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Bionicle, Ruso





	Зависимость

**Author's Note:**

> Перед прочтением рекомендуется ознакомиться со следующими новеллами Г. Фаршти:  
> \- **"Смерти Тоа Тайет"** ;  
> \- **"Рождение Тёмного Охотника"** ;  
> \- **"Legacy of Evil"** ;  
> \- энциклопедией **"Тёмные Охотники".**
> 
> Также рекомендуется ознакомиться с мультфильмами **"Легенды Метру Нуи"** и **"В паутине Теней".**
> 
> Визуал (игрушки):  
> 1) https://i.imgur.com/iK8rJE2.jpg  
> 2) https://live.staticflickr.com/1966/44968233651_3fbae71e08_b.jpg  
> 3) https://live.staticflickr.com/1924/44248831234_62a0332a8f_b.jpg  
> 4) https://66.media.tumblr.com/b886391e547ebc0cb7dc04c624f49a1f/tumblr_osfr2saCpZ1vyi15yo2_500.jpg  
> 5) https://live.staticflickr.com/5719/22877234277_b081ab6f2a_b.jpg
> 
> Визуал не принадлежит автору и использован исключительно в качестве атмосферной иллюстрации.
> 
> _______________
> 
> **Единицы длины:**
> 
> 1 био = 4,5 фута = 1,37 м  
> 1 кио = 1000 био/4500 футов/0,85 миль = 1,37 км  
> 1 мио = 1000 кио/850 миль = 1370 км
> 
> Термины взяты из официальной матчасти на сайте **Biosector.**

_______________

Крадущийся в сумерках Рахи был голодным. Он упустил свою прежнюю добычу и теперь ещё больше жаждал насытиться, только бы утолить вышедшие из-под контроля примитивные подпрограммы. Он не знал, что такое реванш, однако голод успешно заменял ему любые абстрактные понятия, о которых он даже не задумывался. Голод — неоспоримая константа в этом диком мире, где каждый сам за себя. Рахи искал новую добычу три дня, прежде чем безжалостный голод привёл его наконец к цели. Искал — и нашёл.

Теперь следовало не спугнуть свой будущий ужин. Рахи чувствовал, что его новая добыча больна. Больна и ослаблена. Он следил за предполагаемой жертвой уже несколько часов и видел, что она, несмотря на свои габариты, не сможет сопротивляться. До сих пор ему не доводилось видеть таких существ, и при других обстоятельствах он был бы более осторожным. При других обстоятельствах он вообще предпочёл бы с такой добычей не связываться. Но ему нужна была энергия, а его цель, казалось, не замечала ничего вокруг, поглощённая своей болью.

В последнем Рахи как раз ошибался, однако это ему ещё предстояло узнать на практике.

...Биомеханоид, на первый взгляд безучастно сидевший на входе в пещеру, вовсе не был столь невнимателен и беспомощен, как думал Рахи. Он давно заметил тускло поблёскивающие в кустах окуляры и терпеливо ждал момента, когда хищник решится на прыжок. И безоружным он тоже не был. Рядом с ним лежала остро заточенная боевая коса. От того, чтобы схватить её, меха отделяло всего одно движение пальцев. Он знал, что пока не станет полностью темно, хищник не нападёт. Возможно, это будет его последний бой, но он всё ещё способен сражаться. Несмотря на вирус, медленно разъедающий его органические лёгкие, он — пусть и в состоянии многодневного болезненного полубреда — всё ещё мог мыслить и дышать.

Больной, избитый, изгнанный и почти сломленный, предавший всех и исчерпавший почти все свои силы, он, тем не менее, был жив, упорно отказываясь уходить в деактив.

Он всё ещё ненавидел.

Он всё ещё _любил._

Манипулятор слабо скользнул по шву суб-кармана. Состояние ремонтного пакета (или рем-пака, как его называли в обиходе), извлечённого оттуда, оставляло желать лучшего. Регенератора осталось всего на два приёма. Антивирусы закончились ещё раньше. Лучше всего дело обстояло с ремонтными инструментами, предназначенными для починки механической части биомеханизма, однако сейчас они были бесполезны.

Он сверился с внутренним хронометром. Ещё немного, и тепловые контуры в очередной раз выйдут из строя, повышая температуру. Он ненавидел это. Повторяющиеся каждый вечер приступы ввергали сознание в настоящий кошмар, заставляя гореть, наблюдая проносящиеся в процессорах искажённые симуляции. В этих симуляциях он снова и снова переживал самые худшие воспоминания и самые яркие, самые сладостные моменты своей никчемной жизни. Часто эти сюжеты сплетались воедино, и тогда он просто трясся всю ночь, не различая реальности, не понимая, ужас это или непроходящая тоска, застарелая ненависть или страсть, а потом приходил в себя под утро абсолютно разбитым.

Какая ирония. Он чудом вернул себе свой прежний корпус, но оказался полностью отрезанным от своей родной стихии. Он избавился от жуткой инсектоидной формы, но, как выяснилось, ненадолго. Он не успел привыкнуть к своему новому ( _старому_ ) корпусу, и уже не успеет. Видимо, такова его Судьба.

Что ж, либо вирус, либо притаившийся до поры до времени Рахи — одно из двух его убьёт.

В конце концов, он это заслужил.

Но он — бывший Тоа и бывший же Тёмный Охотник — готов драться.

Он прошёл суровую школу и был хитрее Рахи.

Нидики откинул голову назад и снова замер, следя за хищником периферийным зрением и думая, чувствуя, вспоминая, мечтая...


End file.
